That night was special
by Animelovar3333
Summary: Sooo yeah here is my fanfiction about wild arms xf i know i 'm really late about making a fiction about it but yeah so this is my story the plot is i guess clarissa and levin sharing a room together for one night but somehow got their relationship grow deeper
1. Chapter 1

Hmmm so why dont we get a room for tonight? said Clarissa

sure i'ok with that levin what do you think?said uh sure but isn't it hard to get a room here in poliasha this season?

yeah i guess we should share rooms for tonight is it alright with you guys?Sure no problem Clarissa so lets decide who should we pair up ok

by the time they were deciding levin was thinking something about who should he be with and make their relationship grow deeper㈴2

(there's no way i'll get princess Alexia i already asked her out many yimes but unfortunately she said no i guess i should go with Clarissa because well we both have the same humor and their personality are desame when it comes to maturity thats the only thing i dont have ) while he was daydreaming alexia suddenly said hey Levin you and Clarissa are gonna share rooms ok?

the two said:WHAT!?

thats soo romantic said Labrynthia with a soft romantic voice

um uh should'nt we put Levin with Alexia?

why something wrong about that Clarissa?

well i guess i'm not really used to share a room who is not Felius soo

don't be soo shy Clarissa. Said levin

the two are now in their room while Levin waiting for Clarissato come back because she was changing out of her clothes to her pajamas the meantime Levin was thinking

(man it's soo hard to be with a girl who you like in the desame room my heart is pounding soo fast!)(maybe i should confess about my feelings towards her) mom please help me

oh Levin are you talking with yourself?

what nonono i'm just thinkng about a girl i like and also my mom

ok where is your mom anyway?

let's just say ...she's not around k?

sorry to hear that and i'm sorry that i ask...

nono it's fine

(dammit why did i told her that and now she's feeling down stupid mouth)

(it reminds me of mother)(i'm sorry that you lost your mom Levin i'm truly am)

Levin who's that girl you like anyway?

wha-

i'm just asking

(wait is she jealous nonono she's not if she is she would tell me a dozen excuses to why i can't go out with that girl)

levin?

huh?

whats on your mind right now?

(i wonder who she is hmmm is that girl me? Nonono that would be impossible if he has feelings towards me i guess...do i like him?)

(does she like me no that would be impossible...)

the more they think about each other the more their faces trun red

Levin who is she please tell me i'm hear for you i won't tell to anyone

why are you asking me that question all of a sudden?

because i uh... Weire friends right?

yeah soo

soo you can tell me whatever you want because i'm here for you

Clarissa...

because i guess i like you ...

wait WHAT REALLY!?

yeah i uh like you

(she just confess to me mom is this your doing?no she just likes me)

Levin do you like me?

not just like you I LUV U!

huh?

i really like you so please be with me forver Clarissa

Levin...

Please!

...

...i uh...

hmm? I already told you that i like you right so yes!

really!?I'm the luckiest guy in the worl I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

kepp you voice down someone might hear you

i dont care if someone hears me let them know i have a girlfriend

hehe..

hmm?are you okay?

i'm just a little dizzy that's all

then let me take care of that

Levin?!

Levin then takes her hand and hugs her a started kissing her

is it gone?

no not yet...

then i'll kiss you until it's gone

Levin then started kissing her again and again until the fell on top of the bed Levin then opens the bottons on her pajamas un fastens the hook of her bra and started kissing her again

late mothers POV

oh my Clarissa growing wahhhh

not just her but my Levin too

back to the story at morning Labrynthia and Alexia knocks the door if they were awake all

they heard was Clarissa saying

mmm..

so they went in and saw Clarissa and Levin still sleeping but was breathing heavily

especially Clarissa they was Clarissa wearing Levin's coat and Levin was only wearing his pants

oh my oh my what do you think Alexia

we should get out of here and never sepak of this ever again agree?

agree

hmm huh you guys why are you guys here?!

well we thought you were already awake but i guess you guys are in a relationship now

i guess hey Labrynthia

hmm?

Don't say this to Levin but i really do love him k?

of course

The End

so what do you think?i know it sucks if you think it suck but this is my first fanfiction so please don't hate oh and my next one might be probally a crossover wild arms xf and fairy tale if you like it well this is my story about that night was special hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

one day the gang was having lunch but Clarissa was acting weird

Clarissa...

Hmm? What is it Levin?

are you feeling okay?

i'm fine just feeling a liitle dizzy

that never happens it only happens when you have a fever Clarissa

don't worry Felius i'm fine

we should rest for a while do you guys agree?

sure Levin

by the way since when did you get concernative over Clarissa?

since when all the time you dumbass

hey theirs no need to swear Levin

yeah yeah says the guy who looks under her skirt sometimes

what!?Ragnar you-

I dont know what levin is talking about hehehehe...

hmmmmm

why are you staring at me and smirking?

oh nothing I just got a weird vibe that's all

I got my eye on you said Levin

well then while you two are arguing why don't we camp here for the night also

i guess we could Alexia,but who will be on watch tough?

I will said Felius and Levin

hmm?

let me be on watch Clarissa

no Clarissa let it be me

uh ah...hmm...

hmmmm?

Le...Le..

yes?

let it be Felius

gah!

(what is it with his behavior lately it's like the princess thing all over again)

hey can we talk alone Clarissa?

sure Felius why?

you and Levin have been with each other lately can you tell me why?

weeeeeeelllllll...

yes?

i guess i should have told you sooner

we are..uh

uh?

*whisper*

i see...

then i cannot allow it

why?!

as my duty to protect means to protect your feelings as well what if he breaks up with you and you get all depress what are you gonna do hmm?

i guess you make a good point..but..

I'm always here Clarissa you don't need someone else to worry about you

Felius...

let's go back

o..ok

(Levin I'm sorry)

Clarissa where were you?we've been worried sick about you

the meaning we is he because he was to distracted that he did'nt knew where you guys have been

shut your pile hole Ragnar!

what did you say?!

stop!

you gotta take away the fun huh?

the meaning of fun to you is getting beat up

hehehe...

Clarissa?!hey?!

meanwhile when Clarissa collapse

Levin can I talk to you

yeah sure what is it Felius?

I see that you two are now what we call in a relationship

~oooh Levin~

gah!why'd did you say it out loud?!

because i don't approve the message you might hurt her feelings one day so-

sooo?

soo what?! I wont hurt her because she's the one I love!

~Levin and Clarissa sitting on a tree KISSING!~

that's not helping you two!

please stop making her feelings get more-

more what?! The fact that her feelings get more deeper for the person she love is that it?!

tell me Levin did you confess?

yeah!why?

did she confess?

well...not..re..

then it's not official then Levin you should stay away from Clarissa for a while ok

theirs no way you can say something like that to me the one who will decide is Clarissa!

Levin you can't be with her if you don't know your purpose...that's how I lost someone important to me...(Yulia..)

well that will never happen as long as she loves me

again did she confess?

...n..n..no

then it's not official

actually Clariisa told Alexia that she loves Levin but was to shy to say it after ...what happened

what happened Labrynthia?

*whisper whisper*

*blush*well she was dizzy sooo i have no idea what to do so I'd put it on an advantage...

whats going on here? said Ragnar

nothing...

one hour later..

Levin Levin wake up!

gah!?what?!

the forest is on fire!come on let's go!

what abou-

their out of the cove weire the only one are in here

what they left us?!

no they did'nt they went to get Clarissa

let's go already!

the instense voice of Ragnar it's like he does'nt want to die by a fire that was cause by the martial guard

hurry!

*huff**cough*I'm running the fastest I can it's getting harder to breath here*cough cough*

I see them but where's Clarissa?

Levin?Levin where are you?!

Levin!hurry the trees are-

Clarissa thank goodness your okay!

whatch out!

huh?*gasp*

as the tree was falling I thaught it was the end of me until...

watch out!

Clarissa nooo!

Clarissa pushed me aside to dodge the tree I open my eyes and saw Clarissa's head bleeding her face was covered in blood stains her face was like a soul less person

no!no!NOOOOOOO!WHY!*sob sob sob sob sob Sob*(pretty much I'd do that if she dies ㈷7lol)

Levin...

Clarissa! Please don't dieeee!

hehe..I...t...ry...

*sob sob*

Levin their you are where's Cla-

oh NO!

EVERYONE COME HERE!

CLARISSSAAAAAA!

is she dead?!

n...o I...'m...n..ot

Clarissa don't die like Melissa please I only have you!

ouch!what about us?

I Don't care about anyone else's only you don't die on me!

mother..I..won't..d...i...e u..n..t ..til we have inskender bey back!

don't talk anymore your hurt please hang in there

he..he..Felius please accept Levin..

what?!

what..urgh..y..ou ..said is ..if he hurts my feelings by breaking up with me I'm okay with that it's not like I'll suicide so...please...for ..me

I will so don't die

thanks Felius

uh guys stop making a scene and let's go to the near village

oh yeah sure hehe

we hurried as fast as we can when we were their all the kids that look up to her started crying all the adults are saying DON'T DIE ON US PLEASE!

they care about her?

ya see Felius you are'nt the only person who cares about her everyone is they love her so much because look what's she's doing she's destroying the Elesius we hate and turning it to an abundance country

but I-

stop it already Felius and accept it you can't protect her by yourself!

?!

she told me everything especially you

she did-

yep she trust me

trust...

if you trust someone you can always rely on them that's what she taught me and that's why I 'd fallen for her hehe

trust..?

yep trust

thank you and heres a favor protect her for me will ya

sure

guys hurry up!

sure!

o..ok

-_-(I'm bored)one hour later...

soo how's she feeling?

she should wake up right now but she did loose soo many blood in her head their might be a chance that She won't wake up for a whole week or soo..

we understand..

soo how's Levin doing Felius?

I don't know he's been there for a day and has'nt come out yet

I'm starting to get worried….

yeah me too..

Levin's POV(temporary starting to get confuse)

Clarissa please wake up..*sob*

please I need you we need you so please don't die

Aaaaaaah!(imagine that he was yelling in the same time crying ;) )

End of POV(lol)

Le...

?!

Levin ...don't...stop...please...don't...kiss me there

wha-(she's dreaming about me)

Levin...d..on...t..leave me...

I won't I promise

...thank you...

what?!she can hear me?!

Levin...

yeah?

Levin...

are you awake or something I can't tell..

please give ...me ..a..wake ..up..ki...ss

?!

su sure!

I then went closer to her our lips was touching this time I used my tounge to explore the other person's mouth she began waking up with a bit red on her cheeks she began to use her tounge too!

mmm...

she then got a little moan

Levin...

yeah?

I love you...

?!

yes?

I love you tooo!

we began kissing again until we got caught by them (damnitttt!)

ohhhhhh something happened hear

uh..uh..uh...

that..was uh...

theirs no point to hide it anymore Levin let's tell them

We kinda already know

I know hehehe

I was blushing sooo hard I was like a tomato but seeing Clarissa smile and also laughing made my heart burst with joy

Clarissa..

yeah?

I would never leave you ok

thank you Levin

we then kiss again but we forgot they were here lol

oohhhh sooo romantic

I agree Labrynthia

yeah me too what about you Felius?

They don't even care if see them kissing I guess they love each other like how I love my family

I'm happy for them

and so are we hahaha

Soooo how was it? The next chapter will be a little more About Clarissa because here she will kinda get amnesia hehe well se ya at the next chapter btw Clarissa xLevin is my idea and also Clarissa is mine㈶5㈶5㈶5see ya


	3. Chapter 3(who am I?)

Soooooo yeahhhhhh again details ugh I'm soo lazy to even type the story right now but hey I'm still doing it please review

Levin's POV

at elesius we were trying to discuss a plan of how to rescue princess Katrina and of course Clarissa was the only one who understands it

"so if we counteract the places and calculate the timings they would probbably at the old capital"Labrynthia said while staring at me

"Levin why are you staring at the my chest?"miss Wordsworth said it with a deep and demonic voice

huh gah?! s-sorry!miss Wordsworth I did'nt understand any of it!

"thats because you were staring at my chest!What because my breast is bigger than Clarissa's does'nt mean you can stare at them!When she said that I accidentally imagine Clarissa naked

Hey?!why am I in the subject now?Clarissa asked

(great here comes miss wordsworth wrath of learning)go easy on us this time miss wordsworth

well it seems We have no time for that I guess your safe Levin...well let's eat shall we hurry up and help Clarissa up because you know she's not yet fully recovered from the accident

I think I can get up by myself Labrynthia you don't need to be so concern about me.. said Clarissa but when she finished her sentence she kept quiet all day

it was soo quiet I have to lively it up until they want to talk good thing Felius got my back and asked Clarissa a question that I would never imagine him saying it

hey Clarissa may I ask you a question?

sure what is it..?

*whisper whisper*

after that she was soo red she would be mistakenly took as a tomato

wha-where did you get that IDEA?!

hehe I knew you would flinched when I said it .he said that for the first time Clarissa was actually mad at Felius!

hmph!well excuse me if mother accidentally ripped my skirt

what?!everyone said it with a high pitched sound we forgot that they were still here

jeez thanks a lot Felius...

hey if were'nt for me you would stay silent haha!

after that Clarissa laughed and seeing her laughed reminded me of mother the way she acts is just like her but too bad I only got to spend with when I was 5 years old

hey Levin

yeah?what it is Clarissa? he asked but this time a little too tense like he was surprised

can you come with me for a while?

sure!

ooooohhhhhhhh their gonna make out!Labrynthia I just wanna smack your face if you won't stop said Clarissa this day I think is the day of Clarissa getting angry and everyone knows you won't like her when she's angry

Clarissa's POV

We were at the halls it was soo quiet I can hear my heart beating soo fast

so Clarissa what it is?Levin asked but his voice was like concerned

uh there's sonething I wanna ask you..

whats is it?he asked again

I explained something in my past to him and said wanting to forget everything so I asked him

Levin will you let me remember everything if I loose my memory?I asked him

of coures I will your my girlfriend someone I care about someone who is the most precious thing I have someone who I trust someone who will be with me forever

someone you trust?

yeah..because of you the people got hope again and thats why I fell in love with you. He said that with the most calming voice I ever heard

thank you Levin..

then he said "come with me I'll show you something"

I ask"what is it?"

it's a room for the knights captain's son

we were their then he suddenly loked the door I wonder why he did that?then he went closer to and we started to kiss and stuff like that...then we heard someone yelled he or she said the "kingdom is falling!"

I heard a craked and I said to Levin let's get out of here!

we were running to the nearest exit. when we manage to see a exit I saw the ceilling was about to collaspe on Levin

WATCH OUT!

I pushed Levin to the door he suddenly said"DON'T DIE ON ME PLEASE!"with a teary eye

I said to him find the others and take me to the medical lobby as soon as possile because I was'nt able to see anything that much I suddenly closed my eyes and he went to find the others

the last thing I knew I was in bed with someone staring at me I don't reconize

Levin's POV

I went to find the others and they were panicking because we were not there with them I manage to explain what happened to Clarissa and told them to carry Clarissa and go to the medical lobby

the doctor said"she would probbably wake up after 1 week or so but also she might get dizzy from time to time and headaches"when he said that I collapsed on the floor and started to cry until Felius and Alexia said"she'll be okay Levin we promise"I can't believe Alexia was'nt doing that position because Clarissa is her most important friend

I stood up and walk somewhere until I saw Alexia and guess what she was doing the position I did a minute ago but she was crying soo loud than how I cried but I won't blame her to cry. I ran to the halls and said to the doctor"may I go in now?" And he said "yes you may now go"

I stayed there for a week and keep talking to her even though she was asleep and it was a good thing she WAS asleep because I told her some inaproppriate stuffs like having wet dreams about her when someone talks about something dirty I imagine her naked and so on.

I kept confessing until she woke up. I cried seeing her eyes opened again but their was a downfall when she looked at me it looked like she does'nt know me so she said this"who are you?"when I heard that word I collapse again I ran out of the room and told the others to come in

when everyone was in she said"who are you people and who am I? Can you tell me who I am?"

well thats the end of chapter 3 please leave a review for this if you want. See you in the next chapter and goodnight or goodmorning where ever you live or what time did you read this byee


	4. Chapter 4

Sooooo here's chapter 4 enjoy!(ugh this is gonna be a loooong chapter)oh yeah I finally recovered from my long week of getting sick yay...(*crying* I hate school)

Me:yay! I'm cured but still hates school *cry*

Clarissa:hey don't cry school is awesome

Me:yeah sure(even though you did'nt enter a school lucky..)

Levin:well at least here Clarissa finally woke up even though she does'nt remember me..*sniff*

Clarissa:awww don't worry Levin wait for the next chapter

Me:okaay stop flirting annnnd disclaimer please

Clarissa and Levin:animelovar333 does'nt own wild arms xf but we wish she did

Me:awww thanks you guys aaand enjoy the chapter ya'll

Clarissa POV

when everyone was there they kept staring at me like I was some sort of weirdo or something

I asked"who are you?"they replied"weire your friends!" Even when they said that nothing pop out in my memory I asked them"can you tell me who I am?" No one replied but the other one collapse and saying "this can't be happening..I..I..am...a FAILURE!" he started crying when he yelled it

so I asked them who are they and they replied(don't want to type every single name because I'm still lazy) but yet nothing pop out I asked this person name Felius to tell me who I am and who's that boy with a ribbon shaped tie on the floor he replied"He's Levin but other names does'nt matter right now you need to get your memories back"I did'nt really care about my memories at the moment I was curious about Levin...

I told Felius to leave me alone for a while to try remember something but some part of me does'nt want that why though?I looked at the boy again and he is still sobbing on the floor"hey get up and stop crying I'm alright you know" "whats the point if you don't have your memories"he replied...after that I asked him"then tell me who exactly are you then.. when I saw you cry I felt like I almost ripped out my heart"

"I'll tell you then..." He went up and got closer to me his hands were on my face ...he got closer our lips touched it was'nt a short time for me to return the kiss then I felt a tounge restleling my tounge (I don't know if restleling is the correct spelling) I pushed him back seeing him furiosly blushing then he said "I'm your boyfriend..."

Levin's POV

when I said that I saw her blush madly like she's a cousin or a relative of a tomato or something...after that everything went silent until she heard something calling her name...but I don't hear anyone I wonder if she's gone insane

Then I saw the vase suddenly float!

(author:okay this part or maybe the next chapter will be a little confusing but hey its a fiction)

everything suddenly burned everyone went out of the lobby and saw the martial gaurds burning and terrorizing the town and the townspeople we can't engadge because one of our party is injured and maybe get traumatize if she will see us on battle the only choice we had is to sneak out...

Then suddenly when we were gonna sneak out Clarissa pulled my shirt and said"we...we have to help them pleas Levin I can fight" everyone complained about her not in the condition of fighting but she refuse and we had no choice she is are leader after all

we fought until the gaurds are outnumbered and finally run off everyone in the village cheered they were grateful but then suddenly Clarissa collapse and she was having trouble breathing..."No NO!"

Clarissa's POV

After I collapsed I was like in a white blank area nothing was there exept a man standing right in front of me...I approached him and ask where am I he replied"your in your own heart Alexia...""Alexia?"

cliff hanger hahaha(I hate cliffhangers buut as you know I'm lazy but yeah)see you in the next chapter


End file.
